The Masked Rider
by TeleriMaiden
Summary: In her strive for success, she had forgotten the basics of necessity to love. Years later, loneliness has begun its evil reign on her, making her believe that she was never meant to love but a masked stranger shows Minerva Mcgonagall otherwise..[Complete]


DISCLAIMER: the song doesn't belong to me; Minerva McGonagall doesn't belong to me; even the horse doesn't belong to me... I'm just borrowing them to brighten up my drabby little world... ;-)  
  
  
  
I'm with you- Avril Lavigne  
  
I'm standing on the bridge,  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
She enjoyed walking on nights like this. It was dark enough to drown in her sorrow, yet, beautiful enough to prevent her from suffocating in it. She stood at the school door bridge, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Soft raindrops fell like diamonds onto her black hair, released from its normal bun, and glistened brightly on her eyelashes. A thick shawl prevented the night's chill from seeping into her weary bones. A sigh escaped her pale lips. She always prided herself on her level headedness, her optimistic yet realistic look onto life and for her acute sense for logic. But tonight, she allowed herself, the rare indulgence of self-pity. Allow herself to regret what she had become. A worn out, beaten down spinster. She had discarded her life in return for a successful career. And now she was paying the price for it. Minerva McGonagall has never felt the joy of loving and being loved back in return.   
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come and bring me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
She had borne witness to so many love matches in her lifetime, her sister, her students, her colleagues, but never herself. Somehow, love had passed her by. No, that would be a lie. She had brushed it aside. Never allowing herself to forget her ambition. She had no one to blame but herself. And now at the age of forty, she was doomed to live alone. All the men that could have been have all married and lived happily ever after. There was no one for her to come home too, no one to come home to her.  
  
  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm with you, I'm with you  
  
  
A sudden chill blew over her, causing her to tighten her grip on her shawl. She was about to turn back to the warm castle, when something caught her attention. Peering into the dark, she could only make out the silhouette. It didn't look human. As it drew nearer, she could hear the sound. The sound of hoofs. Was it a centaur? No, she could make out the horse's head. She wanted to turn back, but she couldn't. It was like something was holding her to her spot. It was as if her body knew the horse was coming for her. As it grew nearer, the horse began to take shape under the light. She gasped. It was a winged horse, a rare Thestral; its coat was of the blackest black, its mane long and silky. But that wasn't what caught her attention. Her gaze was transfixed onto the rider. A masked stranger clad all in black. The rider and his horse stopped in front of her. She wanted to ask him who he was, but her voice couldn't find its sound. Without a word, the rider held out a black-gloved hand towards her, an invitation to follow him. She didn't immediately take his offer, but looked into his face. Into his eyes. Dark piercing eyes. Eyes that she knew but didn't recognize. His lips curved into an inviting smile. Common sense told her she should leave, but before she knew it, she saw her hand reaching out to place it in his. Then her foot into the stirrups. With a mighty but graceful pull, he swung her onto the back of the horse. Her shawl fell off her shoulder into a heap on the ground. Then he took off at full speed. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his slim waist, her head buried into his back. She could feel a gloved hand caress her fingers, as the other skillfully controlled the horse. Then from beneath her legs, majestic wings spread out to its full length and the majestic beast took of into the night sky. Losing her fear, she lifted her head of his back and looked down. From high up, the streetlights shone like jewels at her feet. Even though she was wearing naught but a thin cotton nightgown that had dangerously hiked up her legs to reveal white smooth thighs, her body felt warm with excitement. She did not know where this masked stranger was taking her, but she trusted him. She didn't know why, but she knew he was her protector. They flew for what seemed hours, passing town after town, moving further into the countryside. Through out the ride, her masked man didn't say anything, only occasionally squeezing her hands gently. Finally, she could feel the horse starting to descend, and eventually it hit ground. It broke into a gallop but finally slowed down to a stop. He jumped off and then held up his hands to help her down. Once both her feet were on the ground, he whispered words she couldn't hear to the mighty beast, all the while not releasing hold of her hand. Then he pulled on her hand and led her through a thin bush. When they emerged on the other side, she could feel her breath stick to her throat. The view was breathtaking. Hogwarts was in the distance, its many towers looming majestically, each window illuminated and from this distance, it looked beautiful. Small towns surrounded it, their lights looking like stars that had fallen to the ground and she could see the lake shimmering like a liquid diamond.   
  
  
I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Coz nothings going right and everything's a mess  
No one likes to be alone   
  
She stole a glance up at him, and saw that his eyes were fixed on her. His eyes shone brightly against the black mask, and what she read in them, the desire she saw in it, made her legs shaky. She knew if he kissed her, she'd be a lost cause. But he didn't kiss her. He smiled, then gently lead her back to the horse that lay waiting for the two of them. He swung himself up and then helped her up. Without hesitation, she slid her arms up his chest, pressing her breast against his back. Triumphant pleasure surged through her as she felt him gasp inwardly. But her triumph changed to desire as he then ran a hand up her exposed thigh, stroking it, his hand going as far as he could reach. It was her turn to gasp. She could hear him chuckle and with a soft click, the horse began to gallop and it wasn't long before they were back in the air. Surprisingly, the trip back took much longer; it was as if he didn't want the night or the ride to end. She knew she felt the same way. But it did come to an end, and the door bridge loomed into sight. The horse stopped in front of it, and he helped her descend. But he didn't immediately let go of her hand. Instead, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. His lips were warm and moist against her skin. He let her go and with a final wave, he galloped back into the night. She stood there a while longer, wondering if it had been a dream. But the sensation on her hand where he had kissed her was too real to be dreamt. Picking up her shawl, she turned back to the castle, with one though in her mind. Maybe it wasn't too late for her.   
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come and bring me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm with you, I'm with you  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm with you, I'm with you 


End file.
